Broken flower
by MannyRoylover
Summary: Manny is kidnapped by Roy and moneyman.What will happen ?


Manny opened her eyes and looked around, where was she? The room was immersed in the darkness and the girl felt the smell of mold that made her stomach churn with disgust, "Ah, you woke up at last! I was afraid the sleeping dose I gave you was too much! Well, so now we can have fun! "Said a voice that the girl knew very well, the voice of her father, Roy! Manny tried to move but she noticed with horror her hands and feet were tied, she felt the panic assault her, and a slight moan escaped her mouth. The light turned on, revealing her father, but he was not alone, there was a dark-colored, enormous man looking at her with a stare that frightened her "Daddy, where did you bring me? Why did you tie me up? who is that man? " asked the terrified child, but Roy didn't answer, he only approached her. When he was very close he slapped her and growled "Silence!" Manny was in a state of shock, never once her father had beaten her, and the emotional pain was stronger than the burning of the slap. Hot tears began to come down from her sweet eyes as the little girl burst into sobs, but Roy was not moved by the scene and gave her another slap, "you're pathetic! A stupid little crybaby! "he said in a cold tone as he walked away. Manny looked at him through the tears, and didn't recognized him, who was that man? Where was her father? Why did he treat her with all that cruelty? Roy turned to her with a knife and the girl's eyes widened, He wanted to kill her? Roy approached and began to shred her dress with the knife, then her panties leaving her naked and helpless, Manny blushed for the embarrassment of being naked in front of her father and a stranger, Roy turned to his colleague and with an amused voice said "now she is ready! Have fun my friend! " The large man did not answer, but approached the terrified little girl, what did he want to do to her? The answer came as soon as Manny saw the guy undress, and when he was naked, she knew what kind of fun her father was referring to, her eyes fell on the turgid and enormous cock and she felt fear pervading her "what are you waiting for? Fuck her! "Roy said amusedly as Manny was crying and sobbing trying to escape that monster, but he was stronger and after ripping the strings that tied her legs, he got between them and penetrated her with a single violent thrust. Manny screamed as that huge cock was tearing her hymen and going inside her body, breaking her, he did not give her time to get used to that intrusion, he began to fuck her, thrusting in and out quickly as her screams filled the room.

The man grinned malignantly grumbling with pleasure as she abused her, and Manny looked at her father who in the meantime had completely stripped and was masturbating "fuck! you're tight bitch! we'll have a lot of fun, you'll see. Hahaha! "the rapist said as he pushed frantically, ignoring the screams and sobs that came out of her mouth. Manny felt sick, and seeing her father masturbate as she was raped broke her heart to pieces, she wished this was just a nightmare! She wanted to stay with Harry and Robin. Who knows what they were doing, were they looking for her? Roy approached his daughter's face, put his cock to her lips, and without warning penetrated her mouth. Manny opened her eyes as her father fucked her mouth with violent thrusts, now the two cocks moved in sync within her mouth and pussy. Manny struggled to break free, but her father's hand pressed against the back of her head was preventing her from moving. "Don't you dare, slut! Now you will have to satisfy both of us and if you do what we tell you, we will let you live, but if you dare rebel ... "Roy left the sentence unfinished pointing out that the consequences for her rebellion would be tragic and Manny stopped her struggles letting the two continue to fuck her. After a few minutes of the torture, Manny felt her father and his friend's thrusts increasing in speed "aaaaahhhh! Yay! I'm coming! "said the dark skinned man behind her and Roy replied," I'm coming too! Now we'll fill you up with our cum, slut! Get ready to swallow ! Aaaaahhhh ! I'm cumming! Yessss! "Manny felt her father spill his seed into her throat, at the same time the guy behind her was unleashing his seed into her womb. After a few moments the two men pulled out of her mouth and pussy and her father told her " you were good bitch! Even more than that slut of your mother!I haven't cummed so hard in all my life!" then he and his friend both got dressed and left the room. Manny fell into uncosciousness lying on the floor with cum dripping from her mouth and pussy .


End file.
